


Ideal days for ultramarine

by vvasasavv



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 雷被照顧著。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 風衣

雷蒙醒來時發現風衣攤在他的肩上，而他的老闆正在不遠處背著他抽著雪茄。雷蒙看著眼前手腕上的錶正指向凌晨。  
他想他應該在清醒之際發出了聲響，因為他的老闆在他還沒開口時就回應他。  
「你剛開始睡的不是很好。」  
雖然這不是雷蒙想要問的，但至少他知道風衣披在他身上的原因。雪茄氣味冷淡的擴散，這應該是下午時候的談判殘留的餘味。這使雷蒙昏乎乎的，帶著一種近乎本能的安心感，無論是誰將這件風衣搭上，雷蒙想，至少幫助他順利沉眠一段時間。  
「老闆。」這其實不算是嘆息，像是一種帶有些微感激的順服。  
這段時間他的確睡不好，原因不多不少跟工作有關。灌木的營收在聖誕節前出點問題，貴族老爺們又對米奇太過捧場，出了些陰錯陽差的爛事但又不至於需要更有挑戰性的彌補。正因為不多不少的事反而讓雷蒙處於一種煩悶的不確定泥淖裡。而雷蒙討厭這個，不在他的掌控—不在米奇和蘿莎琳的掌控下卻又不至於喚起他的腎上腺素—  
他前些日子幾乎要在車廠對小蘿開口了，只要五分鐘，讓他跪下來—但他們工作時不談這事。這不是蘿莎琳的習慣，她喜歡雷蒙在工作時像頭安靜的猛獸。能駕馭的只有他的老闆—所以他忍住了。而這一錯過卻連米奇的面都見不太到(畢竟米奇有時才是比較會對他心軟的那個)，只要簡單的命令或是拍打都好。所以他會在桌上睡著某方面可能也是本能上的一種崩潰—他幾乎渴求的推動自己做些壞事，為的是他的老闆與他的愛人能因此懲罰他(雷，你想要撒嬌時真的會非常—蘿莎琳未說完的話讓他戰慄，不知道是責罵或是褒獎讓他難耐，但卻又如此高興小蘿能對他說這些—在米奇在身後固定住他的時候，一種他能安心的懸宕)—

你可以再睡。  
米奇的聲音驚醒了雷蒙的昏然，手指陷入雷的金髮裡時雷幾乎要呻吟出聲—  
老闆 。他這樣叫米奇，作為一種公器私用的代稱，而米奇與小蘿，無論出於何種想法，欣然同意。  
米奇的手指按摩著雷蒙的頭，堅定而絕對，正好是雷這幾周渴求的力度。  
你該休息。米奇的雪茄味(新的，帶有燃燒的熱度)和按摩與放鬆的舒適感的確讓雷又再次的垂下他的眼皮，他該聽他老闆的話—這是他本該做的。

乖。米奇呢喃著一些話，雷所熟悉的聲調將他推入睡眠。  
所以雷安心的，再次沉睡。

「睡了？」  
蘿莎琳進到客廳時發現雷蒙依舊趴在桌上，呼吸均勻。  
「等等會把他弄到床上，親愛的。」米奇將吻貼在蘿莎琳的頸旁。  
「我該把這句話當作邀請嗎？」蘿莎琳歪著頭，帶著微小的笑意。  
米奇沒有回話，只是將她的風衣從雷的身上拿起，披回了風衣主人的肩上。


	2. 圖書館

其實學院的人真的沒有意識到他們搞在一起的事。一來米奇．皮爾森，一個從美國不知道哪個洲來的小混混，拿著獎學金卻連導師都時常找不到人，不知道念環境科學是不是等著回老家種小麥。而雷蒙則只是有些普通的牛津人，父母都是校友，一邊念拉丁文一邊划賽艇，有時為了論文念個通宵。當時的雷蒙還像是個乖孩子，而米奇早已經拿著砍刀在牛津晚餐時間跑到倫敦去工作，但也沒有誰有什麼異議，知之為知之，叢林之王不用讓所有能動的生物看見他獵食的樣子。

只是沒有人知道米奇和雷蒙怎麼搞在一起的。

媽的。年輕男人咒罵到一半時嘴先被身後的人摀住。硬皮書掉落地面的聲響在無人的空間中過大了。  
噓，安靜點，雷。米奇的聲音很近，跟喘息混雜在一起，但更讓雷受不了的是深夜的圖書館太冷，反而讓米奇帶著溫熱的語氣讓他雙腳幾乎無法站穩——他才剛抽一卷，甚至才過不到十五分鐘，現在就在彎著腰抬著屁股給他身後的學長幹，連擴張都是他自己來。倒是米奇當下只是緩慢的擼動他的陰莖，抽著菸，等著他準備，掰開自己的屁股才像是理所當然的幹進來。雷的不滿隱藏在一連串無聲的髒話中，不只是大麻讓他無法說出什麼金玉良言，米奇握著他的腰的手和用力撞進他身體的陰莖也讓他幾乎只能張著嘴發出窒息的哽聲。

他意識到他又不小心推掉了一本書，在幾秒鐘後那本書會發出告密的重物聲，即使米奇保證他已經「打理好」，但當聲音迴盪在書架間時雷還是下意識的絞住米奇—他還無法控制這種好孩子的本能。但接下來雷根本無法確認到底發生了什麼事，只朦朧感受到一連串感官的爆炸與侵襲。身後的男人在他大腿邊打了好幾下，最後幾下則是帶著咒罵落在雷的臀肉上。巴掌聲比那些硬殼書還響，雷在感覺到一隻手握住了他的陰莖擼動時終於無法克制的叫出聲來。  
他聽見米奇低笑聲，罵了聲婊子，隨後則是一隻手卡住了他的脖子，硬生生地把他整個人壓在書架上，那些書因為雷蒙的掙扎而掉了一地，現在誰也不管那些硬皮書的安危了，米奇大力的挺動著，雷從喘息變成嘶吼，他掙扎著用指甲摳著米奇壓在他頸後的手指，一隻手死抓著書架，米奇只是將他的腰往後撈，陰莖死死的撞在他的前列腺上。

大麻讓雷昏呼呼的，快感幾乎像尖刺一樣，他幾乎無法控制，米奇還在後面罵著，雷聽不懂他在說什麼，也許是德州還是那裡的黑話，但光只是米奇咒罵這件事就讓雷幾乎要射出來。雷放棄掙脫，將手伸向自己，但下一刻卻又被米奇粗暴拉到背後，雷哀叫了一聲卻換來更用力的撞擊。  
雷幾乎被死夾在書架與米奇中間，窒息和刺激讓雷硬著，耳邊米奇的喘息越來越重—那些快感幾乎讓雷以為自己會死在米奇的陰莖下—一陣高潮再次讓雷叫出聲來，他在沒有碰的狀況下射了出來而他快要死那些快感為什麼還在繼續折磨他他可以呼吸空氣了他站不住---

等雷蒙稍微清醒過來時米奇正將一支菸放在他嘴中。  
普通的，抽一點緩一下。  
菸草的確讓他清醒一些時，雷蒙才發現自己躺在米奇的夾克上，而米奇則在旁站著看火堆在旁邊燃燒—

米奇．皮爾森，雷蒙應該要有更強烈的反應的，但快感和大麻帶來舒適的餘韻還在他腦中，所以他只是含糊不清的拼湊的句子：你將圖書館的書燒了？  
這才不是真品，現在最重要是讓我們不要凍死在這邊，讓明天一早所有報亭大小報頭版都是我們凍死屍體的照片。米奇給自己也點了一支菸。

你真是瘋子。雷蒙最後努力的用較為嚴肅的語氣說，  
彼此彼此。米奇走過來，彎下腰拍了拍雷的臉，並大力親了一下。  
我覺得你也不差。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼續搬搬

**Author's Note:**

> 忘記將噗浪短文搬過來R  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/noqh2p


End file.
